


Rings

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cheesy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Lee Taeyong, Wedding Rings, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Taeyong decides to propose and is looking for the perfect wedding ring.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Rings

Taeyong never considered himself shy or self-conscious. So he didn't understand why embarrassment came when he entered the jewelry store to find the perfect rings for him and Yuta. He was nineteen and will be graduating soon, so he wanted to take the next important decision, which was to marry the hybrid. The young man truly loved him and couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with someone else.

When the shop assistant approached him, the Korean looked confused and began to stutter. The woman laughed at his red cheeks and invited him to the display case with rings. First, she showed the boy the most fashionable models, the price of which, however, turned out to be high. Lee was sad because he wanted to give Yuta a nice wedding ring, but he didn't have that much money.

Seeing the young man's embarrassment, the woman asked him if he would like to see cheaper models, but no less beautiful. Taeyong nodded and they both went to the silver jewelry department. He liked the delicate wedding ring, all made of silver with a white band in the middle. He was ready to spend the entire monthly payment on it when he realized that he didn't know if the size would be the right. Red to the neck, he apologized to the shop assistant and left the store to go home and make sure.

Unfortunately, Taeyong didn't show up at the jeweler until another week and he experienced a huge disappointment when he didn't find beautiful rings on the shelf. He stood for a moment looking at the others, but they didn't get his attention. Lee was about to leave the store when a shop assistant invited him to another display case. It turned out that a nice woman, seeing how much he liked the rings, put them in a separate cabinet so that no one else could buy them.

Taeyong was very happy and thanked the woman several times. The employee wrapped them in a navy blue box and handed them to the future groom, wishing him luck on a new way of life. On the way home, he was imagining the beaming face of his beloved when he'll propose to him.


End file.
